UltraToons Network (United States)/Other/UltraToons Network Era (2013 - present)/Other promos and bumpers/2017
UTN yes bumper 2017.png|Luna rocking her guitar ident, 2017. UltraToons Network ripping off the 2003 ITV1 Celebrities look.png|Luna in the blue and yellow set ident, 2017, this ident is based on a 2003 ITV1 ident. UTN Now - Supernoobs, Then - Cartoon Theatre TTG v PPG.png|Now/Then: Supernoobs/''Cartoon Theatre: Teen Titans Go! vs. The Powerpuff Girls: Heroes vs. Heroes'' ident, 2017, aired on July 29, 2017. UTN Coming Up Next - Cartoon Theatre Regular Show The Movie.png|Coming Up Next: '' Cartoon Theatre: Regular Show: The Movie'' ident, 2017, The announcer was voiced by Rigby (from Regular Show), aired on October 17, 2017. UTN Now - PPG 1998, Then - Time Squad.png|Now/Then: The Powerpuff Girls (1998 series)/''Time Squad'' bumper, 2017, aired on October 21, 2017. Note: after 2013, some classic shows (such as The Powerpuff Girls, Ben 10, Inspector Gadget, Wacky Races, Max Steel and DuckTales) are in order to distinguish it from the reboot counterparts, it appeared announced as "classic series" at the end of the title (much like Cartoon Network reruns Thundercats 1985 series in 2012). UTN - Boomerang 2015 - Shaggy sees Tom's roasted chicken.png|Shaggy sees Tom's roasted chicken ident, 2017, This ident based on Boomerang's ident from 2015. UTN - Boomerang 2015 - The Mystery Machine.png|The Mystery Machine (Scooby-Doo) ident, 2017, This ident based on Boomerang's ident from 2015. UTN - Boomerang 2015 - Powerpuffs and Mojo tries an athletic.png|Powerpuffs and Mojo tries an athletic (The Powerpuff Girls) ident, 2017, This ident based on Boomerang's ident from 2015. UTN - Boomerang 2015 - Panini chase Chowder.png|I'm not your boyfriend! (Chowder) ident, 2017, This ident based on Boomerang's ident from 2015. UTN - Boomerang 2015 - Bugs Baseball.png|The Three Bugs Bunnies plays baseball (Looney Tunes) ident, 2017, This ident based on Boomerang's ident from 2015. UTN - Boomerang 2015 - Daffy and radios.png|Daffy tries shutdown the radio (Looney Tunes) ident, 2017, This ident based on Boomerang's ident from 2015. UTN - Cartoon Network 2013 - Uncle Grandpa cries.png|Uncle Grandpa and gangs cries ident, 2017, This ident based on Cartoon Network's handover to Adult Swim ident from 2013 to 2016, and it used for handover to Nighttime TV. UTN - Cartoon Network 2013 - Finn and Jake cries.png|Finn and Jake cries ident, 2017, This ident based on Cartoon Network's handover to Adult Swim ident from 2013 to 2016, and it used for handover to Nighttime TV. UTN - Cartoon Network 2013 - Lemongrab screams.png|Lemongrab screams "UNACCEPTABLE!!" ident, 2017, This ident based on Cartoon Network's handover to Adult Swim ident from 2013 to 2016, and it used for handover to Nighttime TV. UTN - Cartoon Network 2013 - Unrest Gumball.png|Unrest Gumball ident, 2017, This ident based on Cartoon Network's handover to Adult Swim ident from 2013 to 2016, and it used for handover to Nighttime TV. UTN - Cartoon Network 2013 - Steven and Amethyst screams.png|Steven and Amethyst screams "Nooooo!!" ident, 2017, This ident based on Cartoon Network's handover to Adult Swim ident from 2013 to 2016, and it used for handover to Nighttime TV. UTN - Cartoon Network 2013 - Powerpuffs and Citizens of Townsville cries.png|Powerpuffs and Citizens of Townsville cries ident, 2017, This ident based on Cartoon Network's handover to Adult Swim ident from 2013 to 2016, and it used for handover to Nighttime TV. UTN - Cartoon Network 2013 - Ami and Yumi cries.png|Ami and Yumi cries ident, 2017, This ident based on Cartoon Network's handover to Adult Swim ident from 2013 to 2016, and it used for handover to Nighttime TV. UTN - Cartoon Network 2013 - Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil crying.png|Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil crying ident, 2017, This ident based on Cartoon Network's handover to Adult Swim ident from 2013 to 2016, and it used for handover to Nighttime TV. UTN - FXX - Simpsons We're All Gonna Die promo.png|Every. Simpsons. Ever.: We're All Gonna Die promo, 2017, This promo based on FXX's promo from 2016. UTN - Juniper Lee promo 2017.png|''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' promo, 2017, This promo based on Cartoon Network's promo from 2005. Category:Other